A Ninja in Lordran
by DarkSoul16
Summary: The First Flame is fading... the undead Unable to re-kindle it. Having watched a young blonde from another world since he was little, Gwynevere uses her power to bring Naruto to Lordran, but he comes with company... and at a time where war is ravaging the Shinobi Nations. Naruto/Sakura? Naruto/OC? I'm not sure yet! Mainly a side project opposed to my other stories


**Hey guys, In celebration of Dark Souls 2 recent DLC release, Crown of the Old Iron King, I'm going to kind of play around with an idea that I have wanted to try for a looong time… My Naruto/Dark Souls crossover… Now I'm kind of just getting a feel for this story for this first chapter, uhh… since this is going to be a crossover with a game that I'm a huge fan of I'm going to try and do it justice… This is probably going to be a Naruto/Oc pairing… mainly because I can't think of any real legitimate way to get anyone other than Naruto into the world of Lordran, aka Dark Souls. I'll give a little bit of backstory to Lordran and Dark Souls right off the bat… but being a game where the Lore is left to a lot of speculation rather than FromSoft just telling us the lore flat out… it may be very hard to explain in a way that makes sense. If anyone has any questions of concerns about Lore/ Character Involvement from both world please feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM… Now on with the story.**

**PS. Short Intro Chapter, please read the AN at the bottom for any readers interested in A Different Path**

_Lordran… A land once unformed and shrouded in fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees, and Everlasting Dragons that ruled the land above. But then… in the depths of the earth, there was fire, and in that fire was the strength of lords… and disparity. They came from underground, drawn to the light of the fire, and found the Souls of Lords hidden within the flame. Four great Deity's were born that day, Nito, the Lord of the Undead, granted the power of death and decay, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, given the ability to create devastating fire storms; Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and his faithful Knights, given the ability to wield great bolts of Lightning (or Sunlight… not entirely sure on that one tbh…); and finally the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten. Allying themselves with the scale-less dragon Seath, Gwyn, Nito, and the Witch of Izalith amassed and army and challenged the everlasting dragons for the right to rule the overworld. Using the powers of the Lord Souls, they defeated the dragons and ushered in an Era of Fire, an era that is slowly fading… _

Naruto panted as he stood across from the re-animated Madara, his friends standing on the sidelines, watching as the young Uzumaki battled the immortal Uchiha. After a long period of fighting, Naruto had managed to seriously wound Obito, who had infused himself with the Ten Tails, and forced him to enter the pocket dimension of Kamui to give himself time to heal. Hoping to make the most of Obito's absence, Naruto and Sasuke had engaged Madara, while Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha 11 had stood back and watched.

_Please…. Help me…_ _The world will not last much longer…. I need… A champion…_

Naruto blinked in surprise at hearing the feminine voice from within his mind, taking a quick glancing back he noticed that none of his friends seem to have heard the voice.

_Will you be… my champion…_

"_What the fuck is that Kurama?" _ Naruto asked the demon located within his gut.

**I… I don't know kit… your mind is being invaded by someone I cannot locate. **Kurama replied, **I do not however, feel any negative intent, whoever it is, she is not trying to attack you, just reach out to you. Think about it later, you can't afford to be distracted while fighting Madara!**

_Right_

"Whats the plan Naruto?" Sasuke asked, panting for breath as he took a moment to gaze across at his blonde teammate and rival. He would never admit it out loud, but he held a lot of respect for the blonde's ability to come up with great tactics on the fly; just as he had fighting Zabuza all those years ago.

"I don't know Sasuke…" Naruto said as he continued to stare straight ahead, "my chakra cloak will not last much longer, I've still got Sage Mode but that won't be enough to fight against Madara."

Off on the sidelines, Kakashi and the rest of Naruto's friends were listening intently to whatever plan the blonde Jinchuriki might come up with. Glancing back towards Sakura Kakashi motioned for her to come close to him.

"What is it, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever plan Naruto is going to come up with will most likely be a last resort and will use up the rest of Kyuubi's Chakra, if his plan fails, I'm going to substitute myself with him. After I do that I want you to grab onto him and I will use Kamui to send you both to my personal pocket dimension, giving you a chance to heal him; I will follow after I've discussed the plan with Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

"B-but you aren't strong enough to battle Madara like Naruto is…" Sakura said lowly.

"Your right… I'm not, but I may be able to help hold him off with Sasuke until you've had a chance to heal Naruto. I can send you to a dimension separate of Obito's so you won't have to worry about him, just flare your chakra when you are done and I should be able to feel it." Kakashi explained, earning a hesitant nod from Sakura, they had lost a lot of friends already during this war; she didn't want to lose anyone else she had bonds with.

"I think I've got something that might work…" Naruto said as he glanced over towards Sasuke, "you know how we combined my **Futon: Rasenshuriken **with your **Amaterasu**?"

Sasuke nodded, remembering back to the beginning of the fight where his Amaterasu flames enhanced Naruto's attack.

"That won't work a second time though… Not on someone of Madara's level." Sasuke replied.

"I know that… we are going to try for something bigger…" Naruto said, earning Sasuke's attention, "I'm going to use the last of the Kyuubi's chakra and go into my Biju mode, after that I'm going to load up a **Tailed Beast Bomb** and shoot it at Madara, when I give you the signal, try to combine your **Amaterasu's **flames with the **Tailed Beast Bomb**. If it works… Madara shouldn't be able to survive it, even using his **Susanoo **our combined attacks should be enough to break through it."

Sasuke thought about Naruto's plan for a few moments… If they could pull it off, they would be able to take out one of the enemy's main players. After that, all they would have to do is focus on Obito. If it didn't work however… Naruto would be unable to use his Chakra Cloak again until the Kyuubi had a chance to recover his chakra, making Sasuke the only one able to hold of Madara.

"It's completely crazy… but it may work." Sasuke replied, "lets' try it, if it doesn't work, I might be able to hold Madara off till the Kyuubi has time to recover his chakra."

Nodding his head at Sasuke's response, Naruto started concentrating on Kurama's chakra, drawing forth the power of his tailed beast. Having not seen this before, the others could only watch in awe as Naruto was shrouded by a mass of thick orange Chakra, eventually taking the form of a giant nine-tailed fox.

"A-amazing…" Sakura breathed as she and the others watched as Naruto started condensing the chakra required to create his **Tailed Beast Bomb**.

"I-I've never felt this much power before…" Ino said, earning a nod from her two teammates.

"So… this is Naruto's full power huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk, as he prepared to cast his **Amaterasu**.

"Ready Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his attack finished forming, before releasing it and sending it flying towards the re-animated Madara. "Now!"

"**Amaterasu!" **Sasuke said as a jet of black flames formed in front of him and sped towards the **Tailed Beast Bomb**, taking it over as it began mold together with the powerful attack.

Having used up the rest of Kurama's Chakra, Naruto's Biju mode soon dispersed and he started falling towards the ground. Acting fast Kakashi used the Kawarimi to replace himself with Naruto, and righted himself in mid-air to land next to Sasuke, who looked at his old Sensei with a perplexed expression. Ignoring that for now, Kakashi focused on Naruto and Sakura, using his Kamui to send them to a safe place.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke asked as he looked towards Kakashi.

"Naruto was too weak to continue in that state, so I sent both him and Sakura to my pocket dimension so she could heal him. I may not be as strong as you and Naruto are now, but I may be able to help you hold Madara off until Sakura is finished healing Naruto." Kakashi explained, earning a nod from Sasuke who looked back towards the combined attack as it sped towards Madara. Little did they know, that the world had other plans for Naruto… Plans that dealt with another world entirely.

**-With Sakura and Naruto-**

"This doesn't look right…" Sakura said as she helped hold Naruto up. Looking around they were just surrounded by a white light, not exactly what she had thought a pocket dimension would look like.

"Where are we…"

**"You have been brought to a place very similar to what you humans call limbo, however, neither of you are dead, or close to it."** A booming feminine voice said from behind Sakura, turning around she was met with one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. The woman was around her height, wearing what appeared to be white cloth wrapped around her shapely figure, showing a fair amount of her very ample bust, gold cuffs surrounded her hands and upper arms, and a beautiful gold necklace was wrapped around her neck. She had creamy white skin and beautiful flowing red hair. **"My name, is Gwynevere, daughter of Lord Gywn, and the Princess of Sunlight. It was my intention to only bring over the blonde man resting in your arms, but because of your close proximity to him, you wound up coming as well."**

Straightening herself slightly after hearing the woman's status, Sakura adopted a somewhat confused expression as she thought about what the beautiful woman had just told her.

_The goddess of sun where we are from is called Amaterasu… not Gwynevere… and our God of the Sun is known as Izanagi…_

"I'm sorry… but I've never heard of you where I come from." Sakura said, trying to sound as polite as she could, earning a small laugh from the goddess in front of her.

**"Do not worry girl… I never expected you would have. I am from a land far from you own… Very very far."** The princess replied. **"As I said earlier, it was not my intention to bring you here, I merely wanted the one you hold in your arms."**

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sakura asked, suddenly a little defensive as she brought Naruto closer to her.

**"You are a very bold and daring girl, thinking you would have a chance of fighting me if I wanted to take him by force. Naruto… is special, not only was he the Child of Prophecy from your world, but also in mine… My world is slowly dying, the Era of Fire ushered in by my father many years ago is slowly fading. Many people from my land have tried to re-ignite the fire, but all of them have failed. I've been watching him for quite some time now, watching him pass hardship after hardship as he grew to become the man he is today. I had waited a long time for the opportunity to bring him to my land, hoping that he would be able to re-ignite the first flame, when that silver haired man tried to warp you both into a separate dimension, I used my power to bring you both here." **She replied, watching as Sakura slowly loosened up again.

"What about me though? You said you only intended to bring Naruto here." Sakura asked.

**"I can send you back… if that is what you wish. Or you can accompany your friend on his journey, along with the guide that I have arranged for him. This world is vastly different from your own, full of dangerous monster, the guide I have arranged is not much of a fighter, she is more of a healer; one from an age long past."** Gwynevere replied

"I'll stay… someone needs to keep Naruto out of trouble." Sakura replied, before a thought popped into her mind, "are we still able to use our Chakra in this world?"

**"Yes… it is very similar to what people of my world call **_**Miracles**_** and **_**Sorceries**_**. However…" **She started, before pointing in Naruto's direction, **"When he awakens, I would recommend advising him not to use what he calls **_**Sage Mode**_**, the Natural energy of our world is very different, and would most likely kill him if he tried to harness its' power."**

"Right…" Sakura replied, making a mental note to be sure she told the blonde.

**"I must bid you farewell now… I will be dropping you in a place known as Firelink Shrine, it's a popular place for weary travellers. I would recommend asking around, talking to anyone you meet that is willing to help you. Also… do not tell anyone where you are from or what your powers are, most would kill to have the power that the two of you possess. The guide will meet you in two days time, more than enough time for you to heal your friend, she will also bring you new sets of clothes, as what the two of you are wearing will not be adequate enough for the trials ahead."** Gwynevere said as a last word of advice, before disappearing, leaving Sakura hanging onto Naruto in the white void, before she to felt a pull, and found herself standing in the middle of a run-down structure; a smirking man wearing chainmail looking at her intently…

**And that's pretty much it… As I said just kinda testing the waters with this crossover. I will pretty much be following the Games storyline, bosses and small monsters alike. Now I want to talk to everyone about my update speed/ just updating in general. From now on I think I'm going to work on more than one story at a time, which would give my creativity time to relax a little on certain stories, If this one does not receive very good feedback in the first couple chapters, I might start another crossover I would like to do, that being either Black Bullet, or The Irregular At Magic High. The reason why I'm doing this is simple, my creativity for stories gets worn thin if I just focus on one… leading me to eventually abandon it like I did with the Fourths Legacy, and was starting to happen with A Different Path. That along with the fact that I have very little reviews for that story in regards to how many follows/favorites it has, the reviews you all give me are my main motivation for continuing the story, now as I said before, its not abandoned… I'm currently at about 2300 words into it, and just kinda working out the kinks. The chapter I'm working on is just going to be a transition into the Captured Jinchuriki arc I'm doing, then after that going to move onto the Second Last Uzumaki arc… Now… there are a few things wrong with this chapter, a bit of Gwynevere's character is wrong, Its hard to write on a character that says maybe 5-6 lines in a whole game… and Kakashi's Kamui being able to send Sakura and Naruto to a dimension separate Obito's… that's all bullshit, I had it just to make this story work pretty much. Now… Some other big news! I got my first Partnership on YouTube! That's Huge for me, now unfortunately my roommate was a dick and deleted my old account, so I had to start over, so I've lost a few of my subs, but everything else is going so much better so far. If anyone would like to check it out, I do Minecraft Survival gameplays, Creative building tutorials, Call of Duty gameplays, and so much more. I would appreciate anyone who would be interested in checking it out to either leave a review, or Pm me what you think of the channel and if you subscribed, that would help me out greatly! My Youtube channel name is ConsoleCraft, and I will be putting a link to it on my profile, you will all get to hear my melodic voice, and eventually get to see my charming visage… or horrifying… depending on your opinion…*Ahem* anyways, as I said, please review, and check out my channel if you are up for it!**


End file.
